My Love
by XxJanaxX
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. Jacob Black has yet to return home, Embry Call is depressed, and theres a new werewolf. What happens Embry's Junior year? And who's that new girl Seth is falling for? Embry imprint.
1. Prolouge

**Embry POV**

We start school in two days, which sucks. Which sucks even more is that Jake didn't come back yet. And Sam told us - well more like ordered us - not to go looking for him. And Quil was spending a lot of time watching Clair, which is irritating. He spends all his free time watching her, and when he's not with her he's thinking about her when we're on patrol. Even though the bloodsuckers are gone and Bella is one of them now. After Jacob left, Sam talked to the leader of the bloodsuckers and they explained that when Bella supposedly went to LA a few months back she actually went to Volterra, Italy and that the 'royal' vampire family told them since they broke the rules by telling Bella about what they are, they ordered she be changed or if she isn't they'll find out and kill Bella themselves.

The bloodsuckers explained to us that after the wedding, Edward is going to bite Bella. Sam would do anything to save lives, technically Bella isn't dead, and she's the _living_ dead.

I miss Jake. It's really boring without him around. I tried hanging out with Paul and Jared but Paul has short temper, and snaps real quickly. Jared is cool, when he's not sucking face with Kim, that is. I've tried hanging out with Seth, but he's been obsessing over Sue's Goddaughter coming to live with them. Seth talked so much about Rainy, Sue's Goddaughter, I feel like I've known her my entire life! I know she was born here, in La Push. I know her father is Quileute. And her mother's Irish. She has dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. Her favorite color is black. She had a puppy when she was four, but it got ran over by a semi two years after she got it. She moved to New Heaven, Connecticut when she was five. Her father's grandfather was in the last pack. Her favorite band is Billy Talent and Crossfade. She wears black a lot, but when she smiles she lights up a room, or so says Seth. She has a two year old sister who, her mother asked to name, and she named her baby sister Angel, because she is obsessed with angels and that old show _Angel_. I snorted when I heard that, _Angel_ is a show about some bloodsucker. Ha. I also got the oppression that Seth was crushing on her, that that was why he was talking so much about her.

I tried hanging out with Brady and Conner, but they're like three years younger then me and they're kind of really boring to hang out with. And Leah… well let's just say Leah is really irritated, and she's been like that since Harry died. I feel sorry for her. I may have not had a father but I know how it feels to loss someone you care about. I cared about Harry. He was like a father too me.

I sighed and got up from my bed. I grabbed some sweats off the floor and put them on. I guess I'll go over to Emily's since mom has work and left early today.

I walked out and started running toward Emily's street. I was starved. I hadn't eaten since last night, and then I had patrol. I don't get why Sam's so over-protective about the land and treaty. The bloodsuckers are gone, and they're never going to come back. But since they left he's put us all on double duty. And with Jake gone and all, it's too much for me. I've hardly gotten a decent 5 hours of sleep one night in at least 3 weeks. It's getting on my nerves. And I'm sleep deprived. That won't be a good thing when school starts up again.

I opened the door to Emily's house and heard a familiar laugh. I walked into the kitchen and actually saw Leah laughing! It was really amazing! Leah was beautiful at a time, but after she changed she just seemed to have a permanent scowl on her beautiful face.

I stood awestruck watching Leah laugh as she talked on the phone. She must be talking to a guy, I thought. And rolled my eyes as I walked past her. I sat on the table across from her nodding my head at her then turning to Emily who was hovering over the stove making something delicious of the smell of things.

"Hey, Em. Whatcha makin'?" I asked, as the smell of chocolate chip muffins filled the air. I sniffed, it smelt good. Just then the door opened and Sam walked in.

I saw Leah's expression change to hurt and back to a hard mask in less then five seconds. I felt bad for her. She had lost her love and never found out why until a few months ago. I thought about my love life while I saw Sam take Emily into his arms and take her into a deep, passionate kiss. Usually I'd be complaining they get a room but now I was just thinking.

What if I never find the girl I'm supposed to imprint on? What if I loss my love like Jake lost his? Well, what if something happens to her? What if she doesn't love me back? Sam said imprinting on a girl is like she is your sun. Like your world revolves around her. And only her. What if she doesn't love me back? As much as I loved her? I started to panic. Thinking about losing the girl I love before I meet her. Wow. I've really lost it with this. What's wrong with me?! Gosh. I really got to stop listening to mom telling me about those stupid, sappy soup operas she watches.

I sighed and grabbed three muffins off the plate on the table. "Who you talking to, Leah?" I asked.

I looked at her and she glared at me. I snickered and stuffed the muffins in my mouth. I picked up another muffin and threw it at Leah. She mouthed the words 'I'm going to kill you,' and said something in the phone.

"No way in hell I'm letting you out in those cloths you own, Rainy. Tell me what size you wear or I'll tell Seth," Leah threatened into the phone. She must be talking to Rainy.

"Hey, Rainy!" I yelled so that Rainy, who was on the other line, could hear me. "It's Embry!" I was seriously starting to hate this girl and all her little fans.

"Ugh!" Leah exclaimed and threw her free hand in the air. She shot out of her seat and walked into the living room. I laughed and it sounded kind of off. Sam turned to face me.

"What's the matter, Embry?" Sam asked.

I sighed. "Nothing is the matter, Sam. I'm starved, Emily, when are you gonna finish the food?" I asked a little agitated. I guess thinking about never finding the right girl got to me.

Just then the door slammed open and Seth came rushing in – more like jumping in.

"Rainy is coming tomorrow! Rainy is coming tomorrow!" Seth jumped up and down. I heard Leah laugh. She came into the kitchen and looked at Seth like he was crazy – which, by the way, was hilarious since Seth has grown a lot and is much taller then her.

Sam, Emily, and I laughed. Seth snickered.

"We all know that, Seth. What's so special about her anyway?" Emily asked and I huffed out a big buff of air. Great. This again. I've heard so much about this girl, too much for my liking. I couldn't wait to finally meet her in person. See what's so special about her.

"Great. Emily, I don't think I can take hearing anymore about this 'Rainy'. I'm going for a run. Call me when breakfast is done," I huffed.

I ran out of the house and ran to the forest. I pulled off my sweats and started running. I phased and felt a vibration go down my spine. I was in full wolf mood now. I heard Brady and Conner. They must be on patrol. I pushed myself to the limit, running at top speed. That's one thing all us wolves agreed on. The speed was great.

_Are you on patrol? _I heard Brady's voice ask.

_Uh… yeah, Sam told me to tell you guys to go rest. _I lied. I knew it was pointless since they can hear my thoughts. I tried to cover it up by thinking about my mountain bike. I had to fix it and find a new motor; the old one broke after I rode it up the cliffs a week after Jacob left and it kind of died on me halfway up.

Conner scoffed in my head. _Yeah, right, dude. If you want to be alone with your thoughts you don't got to lie._

_Okay, then leave, I want to be alone. _I growled harshly.

_Oh! Somebody's PMSing! _Brady was being an ass.

I heard Brady growl.

_Leave him alone, Brady. You _were _complaining about being tired. _

Brady growled again but I heard him and Conner phase.

I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow. I didn't understand why I was so depressed. I wished I could talk to Jake. He probably knows why I feel like this. I ran for what seemed like forever. Then I heard someone phase. Seth.

He was coming from the south.

_Breakfast is ready, Embry, Emily told me to call you._

_Okay, be there in a sec. _I covered all my thoughts and feelings by thinking about my bike again. Like I did earlier.

I ran back to the edge of the forest, phased and put on my sweats. I walked to the small porch and went in through the front door.

"Hey, Em," Quil was sitting at the table, stuffing his face with turkey bacon – Emily didn't like eating anything that came from a big. "What's up?" he asked, his eyes softening a little. Great. Why can't things be a secret around here? Why can't I feel like crap without my friends looking at me strangely?

I shrugged. "Nothin' much. How was patrol last night?" I asked, changing the subject. I guess the guess could kind of see how upset I am. Considering I'm always happy. Or, at least, used to be.

"Nothing new," Quil said glaring at Sam. "I need at least 5 hours of sleep if school is starting in two days, Sam. So you figure something out, cause Sue isn't gonna like it if Seth has to stay on watch during school nights. And most of us have to go to school, so think something up if you're gonna keep up this much patrol."

While Quil was complaining I sat at the table in front of a big plate with scrambled eggs. I picked up my fork and dug in.

Sam glared back at Quil. "I'm only doing this to protect our land."

I scoffed. The coven of bloodsuckers that used to live outside of Forks left, and the newborns are dead. We don't have to worry. But Sam's got us on double duty now that the Cullen's left.

"The bloodsuckers left, Sam. There aren't any of them left here. And school is starting soon for these guys and they need their rest. Just have two of us on patrol at a time. Instead of having two of us at out there for four hours, have two out there four two hours," Leah said. We all stared at her. It was the first time she addressed Sam directly in a long time. I dropped my fork and Seth gaped at his sister, even though he was holding the phone in his hand. Quil gaped at her as well. Emily stopped whisking eggs and looked up at her cousin smiling. Sam seemed a little taken aback but composed himself. Leah didn't seem to notice. Seth stopped gaped and smiled at his sister. We all saw in his mind how much pain Leah went through when Sam imprinted on Emily.

"Maybe, but the Cullen's aren't around to actually help with the vampire problem. For all we know there are more newborn bloodsuckers in Seattle right now," Sam said in a calm voice.

Seth started laughing and we all stared at him. Why the hell was he laughing?! What the hell is his problem?!

He pointed to the phone in his hand. "Ah, come on, Rainy!" Seth whined into the phone. I groaned. What's with him and that girl? It's really ticking me off! What's so special about her?

Seth ignored me. "You can tell me anything!" He whined. "Please, please, please tell me, Rainy!"

I suddenly became angry. I've spent so much time with Seth on patrol lately and I'm pissed that he thinks so much about her. I started shaking. I stood up and gave Seth a death glare.

"Put. Down. The. Damn. Phone." I growled. About ready to phase into my wolf form. Seth looked scared as hell and froze. I've never gotten into a fight with one of the pack members and I don't want to start. The phone slipped out of Seth's hand as he slowly tried to back away.

"Calm down, Embry," Sam tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. It only ticked me off even more. I started shaking even more.

"Embry!" Sam yelled. "Calm down!" I couldn't stop shaking. So I ran outside. I phased as soon as I jumped into the cover of the trees.

I ran. I ran to the northeast. I wanted to run away like Jake did. Never look back on my life here. But I couldn't do that. I love my mom and she doesn't have anyone but me. Sometimes I think I'm the only one keeping her sane. That is when I don't bug her about telling me who my real father is. And I love the pack. I would never want to let them down the way Jake let us all down. But I continued to run. I didn't want to stop. I couldn't stop. In my mind I heard Quil phase. I tried to ignore the fact that he was following me but I couldn't.

_Embry, slow down a little, will ya?_ I heard Quil yell in my mind. I ignored him and pushed myself faster.

_Embry! Dude, slow down! We need to talk!_ He yelled even louder

I ignored him and his attempts at getting me to stop and kept running. I ran for who knows how long and Quil eventually stopped bothering me. I noticed, after Quil phased back to his human form, that I was the only wolf out. That was comforting. I could be with my own thoughts without getting bugged by one of the pack members. I kept running. I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to run. I ran for hours more before I got tired. I doubled back and ran to the imaginary treaty line. I lingered there for awhile.

I didn't get it. Why didn't my ancestors just kill the bloodsuckers instead of making a stupid treaty with them?! It was, I think, really stupid to sit and talk and do some business with some stupid bloodsuckers. It was also dangerous. For all they knew, they could've hunted the wolves and broke the treaty.

I howled. I didn't know why, but I felt… weird. Like something was missing.

It started raining and started running. It was way past dark now, and I was still alone. I couldn't hear a thing. Still. I looked up at the sky and could tell it was at least midnight. I started running, as fast, and hard as I could push myself. I found myself slowing after awhile. I slowed to a walk and walked into a clearing. The clearing. The one we fought _with_ the bloodsuckers, instead of against them. Well, technically we fought against them too. We fought _with_ the Cullen's, and _against_ some wild, crazy newborn vampires. I have to say, it was one hell of a fight.

I looked around the clearing, remembering, seeing the fight replay itself in my head. It was crazy. I looked at the tree where that bloodsucker had tried to kill Leah, but Jake interfered. That stupid, crazy, wild leech broke Jake's back. Jake fell.

I watched in horror as Jake fell in pain and agony. I howled. I had to stop watching this movie. It just hurts me even more. I howled at the moon. I howled to try to get the pain inside me to cease. But it didn't. It just hurt me even more and I howled in pain this time.

I got really tired so I walked further into the clearing, careful. I stopped in the middle and lay down. I put my head on my paws and started to whimper in pain. My chest hurt. I don't know why but I was in a lot of pain. I feel asleep thinking about the girl I'm going to imprint on some day. I wished it would be soon. ….

I woke up and was surprised to see it was actually sunny. It hasn't been sunny in a really long time, even though it was summer; there was only two sunny days that I haven't slept through. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was directly over head. Well, that was a decent sleep. The most I've gotten in almost a month!

I sighed. School starts tomorrow and Jake isn't back. I also haven't gotten any supplies. Wonderful. That's all I needed.

I have to get back home. Mom is probably worried about me. She said she was suppose to take me school supply shopping. Ugh. Great. School.

I groaned and got up. I had to apologize to Seth. Crap.

I started running back in the direction I cam from. I pushed myself as fast as I could go. I got to the edge of the woods by Emily's house and remembered I don't have cloths. Crap.

Just what I needed. I howled. Maybe Sam or someone form the pack would hear me. I peered through the trees and saw a very solemn Sam walk out of Emily's house. He had a pair of sweat pants with him. Thank God. I love Sam.

Sam walked over to me, still with a very sober look on his face, and handed me the sweats without saying anything.

I phased back to my human form and pulled on the sweats. Boy, was I gonna get it. Sam's sober mask fell and he was pissed. Crap. He's probably planning my slow, painful death. Sam was a cool leader and all, but don't get on his bad side, he'll give you a load full of him. Then, in less then a second, his face saddened.

"Embry, you know you can tell me anything, right?" his voice matched his expression, sad. I was confused; he obviously wanted to now what I was thinking. Great, I had to tell him I was depressed at the thought of imprinting, and, even though I'd never admit this out loud, a little afraid of falling in love.

"Yeah, I know that, Sam," I said in a monotone voice.

Sam sighed. "Look, Em, if you need to talk, I'm here for you, and the rest of your brothers, too. If you need anything, just say so."

_Yeah, I just need someone to love me. _I thought, but didn't say anything out loud."Okay."

"Good," Sam said and nodded toward Emily's house. "Emily's making spaghetti, you coming?" he asked. Of course I was coming! I was starved! I mean I ran all day yesterday and didn't have breakfast!

"Of course!" I exclaimed running to the door of the small house. I heard Sam chuckle quietly behind me. I got in the house and saw Emily leaning over the sink with a big pot of boiling noodles, probably draining the water.

I didn't even notice the boy sitting at the table until Sam walked in and gazed at me then the table. I followed his gaze and there sat, none other than, Seth Clearwater. He looked terrified. Poor kid.

I half smiled at him. "Hey, Seth, what's up?" I asked in a fake cheerful tone. Everyone in the room knows it was faked. Obviously Seth heard the fakeness in my voice because Seth snorted. Then his eyes twinkled mischievously. He all of a sudden jumped out his seat and ran right up to my face.

"RAINY IS COMING TONIGHT! RAINY IS COMING TONIGHT!" he shouted and I just about killed him. But I deserved it. I willed myself not to phase and laughed.

"I don't get what's so special about this girl. You really must've fallen hard, Seth." I stated. I know Seth pretty well, and I know how hard a guy can fall, not form experience, but from watching things with Jacob and Bella through Jake's mind.

Seth blushed and ducked his head. Emily and Sam had been watching the whole thing and started laughing. I did too. She looked really funny with the blush on his face.

Ha. Seth falling hard on a girl he might not imprint on? Sad and funny. Just the same.

Seth huffed. "I'm going home," he said as he waved to Emily and Sam and punched me.

Sam laughed and turned to kiss Emily fully on her ruined lips. You could practically see the passion and love oozing from them. I sighed and looked away, still thinking about the girl I'm supposed to imprint on. I hope I love her as much. Gosh I hope I find her soon.

"Ugh. Could you to, like, stop. I'm going to eat and suddenly starting to lose my appetite," I groaned. Even though I know I would never lose my appetite, I still complained because it does make me nauseous.

"Then shut up, and wait patiently for your food," Sam said when he managed to pull away from Emily long enough to say that sentence. I wanted to laugh when they both pulled back to kiss each other. But I didn't, I sat down and waited patiently, just as Sam told me, for Sam to let go of Emily so she'll give me the food I'm waiting for.

When finally, Sam let go of Emily and she opened the cupboard to get some plates. Thank God. I'm really starved. She put the tomato sauce in a big bowl, as I watched. I was about drooling and my stomach was growling loud enough for Sam and Emily to hear. They started laughing as I scowled.

Emily was still laughing when she handed me the big plate with the noodles and with a lot of tomato sauce on top. I dig in like the pig I was.

In five minutes, I was scooping up seconds. Just as I sat down, the door burst open and in came in Jared panting. It was kind of weird, since we don't lose our breaths that easily, so I looked up. And Sam looked up from Emily. When Jared caught his breathe he told me and Sam to hurry out and phase. I started to get worried. What's going on? Is there a bloodsucker past the treaty line? Is anyone hurt? Oh, crap!

I dropped my plate and ran out after Jared. As soon as I was in the cover of the trees, I trembled all over and jumped in the air. In mid-air I phased and landed on all fours.

As soon as I heard the others thoughts, I choked. I couldn't believe it.

_Bella_. Was all Quil thought. I saw the beautiful, breathtaking vampire that is supposed to be Bella. Bella. I couldn't believe it. He changed her. He actually changed her.

Poor Charlie.

I thought of the first time I met her, back in January. Right before I phased for the first time.

I ran till I reached the clearing the fight took place at a couple months ago, the clearing I spent the night before at.

And there, I saw her. She may be breathtakingly beautiful - she was pretty when she was human - but she stinks, along with the rest of the leechs. She smells sickly sweet, like someone took to much sugary substances in one person. It was disgusting.

_Why are they back?_ I asked in my head, hoping that one of the wolves will answer my unspoken question, not at the least expecting the mindreading, bloodsucking leech to answer.

"We need your help, mutts,"


	2. 2 Rainy

_"We need your help, mutts," he said in a confident tone as he dared to step closer_

A/N Thank you for the many reviews and alerts. sorry for the lateness, i'll try to update faster.

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own _Twilight_ or any of the characters.

**My Love**

**By: XxJanaxX**

**Chapter 2: Rainy**

_Embry Call_

"We need your help, mutts," he said in a confident tone as he dared to step closer.

_What is it? Are there any newborn? _Sam asked in his head. We were all over bearing protective werewolves so we didn't bother even think about phasing into our human forms.

"No, but the Volturi plan on making a visit, we believe. We just wanted to tell you that we would prefer you not change for the duration of their stay," he said. I just about attacked him!

What the hell?! He expects us not to phase for, like, what a week?! No way in hell am I not going to phase for that long! Ugh! What the hell is he thinking?! We have to protect our land! The treaty!

It seemed the rest of the packs thoughts were the same as mine.

The mind reading bloodsucker looked directly at me. "We know you need to protect your land, but this is a precaution for your own safety, Embry." The bloodsucker said directly to me.

I growled. I wasn't in the happiest mood lately, and I don't need any crap from this bloodsucker.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience, but it is for your own safety," the blonde bloodsucker –the leader of the coven, I think- said, he glanced sideways at the mind reading bloodsucker. "We don't want the Volturi, the very strong royal vampires, to find out about you. If they were to find out about you, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you, which would put the Quileute Tribe in a horrid situation." When he said that, I noticed that the Bella bloodsucker was looking at us, probably looking for Jake. Leech.

It _is_ her fault that Jacob ran away. Because of her, he didn't even know that he imprinted on Leah. Apparently, _she_, the leech lover, was on his mind.

And because of_ her_, Billy, Old Quil and Sue decided to tell Charlie about the legends and the bloodsuckers. Charlie just about had a heart attack at the thought of his only daughter becoming a bloodsucker. That was right after their wedding. Now, Charlie is pretty much a older.

"I am sorry about your mood, mutt. But this is all for your lives. If the Volturi find out that we are living miles away from werewolves, and have a treaty with them, none the less, you must have a death wish." The mind reading bloodsucker spoke up again.

"Edward!" the oldest women, the 'mother' it seemed, scolded. "Don't be so rude. We owe these…. boys a thank you. They helped us with the newborns and they let us on their land, and that situation we had with Victoria. They also let _you_ change Bella, Edward. So be on your best behavior." She whispered the last part but, still, I could hear her scolding that irritating bloodsucker.

I was so surprised by the bloodsuckers little rant that I almost completely forgot the guys were there, hearing my every thought.

_Are you PMSing, Embry? Cause, seriously, dude, you have been moody lately and snapping at us for no good reason. _Jared. Ugh. Great.

When he said that I thought about yesterday. How I snapped at Seth, and lied - stupidly by the way - to Brady and Collin, I'm thinking too much. Jesus Christ! I got to stop thinking! I groaned internally, wonderful, now the guys all know why I snapped at them. God damn it!

Paul laughed a barky, wicked laugh. I wanted to jump on him and rip his throat out! How could he laugh?!

_Hey, Paul, what ever happened with Trisha? _I shouted in my head, at that Jared, Quil, Brady, Conner and Seth all snickered. Trisha was a girl in Paul's English class. He was crushing on her for about as long as I remember. One day he was determined to ask her out. When he asked her, she said no.

_Didn't he tell you? She said no! And I don't think they're talking now. Isn't that right, Pauly? _Jared said. I laughed. Trisha used to call Paul that.

_Poor guy._ Quil said sarcastically in this mind. Paul glared at us all. He pictured himself ripping my throat out in his mind. I laughed even more, no way in hell he'll be able to get a scratch on me! I am way bigger then he is! He must have a death wish if he tries to get to me.

Sam yelled at us in his mind to stop goofing off and listen to the bloodsucker. We all snickered and reluctantly turned to watch the bloodsuckers bickering in hushed voices - about the mall or something? Who knows? Who cares?

Those leeches are starting to get on my nerves. Honestly, who do they think they are? Telling us, of all, the protectors of the Quileute tribe land, to _not_ phase when we need to protect our land the most from these bloodsuckers. Ugh. Stupid, unreliable, unbelievable bloodsuckers are telling _us_ not to protect our land? Well, they could go suck –

_Embry!_ Sam shouted in my head. _You're starting to sound like Paul! Just go back to Emily's, you're hungry. We'll be there as soon as we're done with this business._

_Hey! What's that suppose to mean?! _Paul shouted. Sam growled at Paul.

_It's supposed to mean what it means_, Seth. I laughed at that and started to run in the general direction of Emily's house.

I was about a half mile away when Leah phased and told Seth that they were going to the airport to pick up Rainy.

I imagined Seth's wolfy ears perking up at the mention of Rainy's name.

_Great_, I thought sarcastically. _You going to kiss her, Seth?_ I asked. Seth has been contemplating kissing her when she got off the plane. I truly felt sorry for the girl.

Seth barked a laugh._ I hope she doesn't push me away like last time_. A picture of a relatively pretty girl filled my head. The girl, I assumed to be Rainy, had dark brown hair and Seth had his arm around her, leaning in, I assumed, to kiss her. But, just as Seth had mentioned, she pushed him away.

I laughed along with Leah; _I'd like to see that!_ I thought.

_I'll bring the camera_, Leah thought.

_Please do_, I thought back to her as I laughed. I ran to the spot were I had phased and remembered I didn't take my cloths off before phasing. I saw threads of what used to be my sweatpants.

Great.

I looked around before phasing. I spotted a pair of sweat pants before I phased. Whoever it was for will have to find some other pants to wear.

I ran into Emily's little house. I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily pacing by the sink.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She looked up, worry written all over her scarred face.

"What happened? Is everyone alright? Is Sam okay?" Emily asked, slightly frantic.

I shrugged. "The bloodsuckers wanted to tell us that their _'royal family'_ is coming to visit," I rolled my eyes as I said royal family. "They told us not to phase while they're here. Sam told me to leave; he said I was getting moody." I huffed.

Emily laughed. I scowled at her. She scowled back.

"You hungry, Em?" Emily asked after I won – as usual – the scowling contest.

"I'm I ever not?" I asked. She laughed and turned her back one me, facing the stove.

"I'm going to put the eggs on; do you think your brothers will be long?"

I shrugged as I grinned. "Don't worry, I wont let any go to waste." She laughed again.

"I know that, but I don't have enough dozens of eggs for all of you, you eat too much." She complained. Sure it was true, but it didn't give her the right to complain. After all, she's the one who signed on for the job of 'mom', as we sometimes like to call her when she's punishing one of us for something.

I laughed. "Is that a good thing or bad?" I asked, sarcasm oozing from my tone.

"Yes, and no. Yes it's a bad thing because you eat too much and I have to spend a lot of money on all the food you eat. It's not that bad of a thing because you need to eat and save your energy to protect the lands."

When Emily finished talking, an idea came to mind. Emily has all of our best interests at heart. And she did just say we need our energy to protect the treaty. Maybe she could talk to Sam and tell him to ease up on us a little. Besides, we have school coming up. Quil, Paul, Jared and I all are juniors this year, we have to study and Sam's got us on double duty. Plus, we're seniors next year and even if we aren't going to college we have to worry about our future, even if it was here, protecting the treaty lines. Great! I'm starting to think that not phasing while those other bloodsuckers are here is a good idea; at least we'll get some extra rest, even if it is only for a few hours.

"Hey, ah, Emily, you think you can convince Sam to ease up on us a little? I mean, we're all starting school soon, and we need our rest. And he's honestly driving me crazy, the double duty, and we hardly get to sleep. I haven't gotten 2 full hours of sleep for the past week!" I started to ramble so I stopped and took a deep breathe; I don't want to freak out on Emily. After all, she is making my food. "So, you think you could talk to him? Maybe convince him to ease up on us?" I finally finished. Please say yes.

Emily was silent for a moment. When she finally answered, she seemed hesitant. "I'll talk to Sam, but Em, you have to know," she turned to face me fully, "that for whatever reason Sam is doing this, it has to be a good reason, because the elders know and haven't said anything about it." Emily finished and turned her back on me again.

I was pissed, but not enough to phase. The only reason the elders haven't said anything is because Sam is considered an elder! Since he's the alpha of the pack and all.

"The only reason Old Quil, Billy and Sue haven't said anything is because Sam is practically an elder!" I half yelled. I heard Emily sigh and saw her shake her head. "Come on, Em. I don't wanna fail in school, and, I'm sure, the rest of the guys don't wanna fail either! Just, I don't know, try to get the reason out of him, at least, 'cause he hasn't mentioned a thing to any of us." I tried again, calmer.

Emily turned to face me fully. And half of her beautifully scarred face looked pissed. I've seen a lot of other people pissed in my 17 years, but never, ever, any of them as scary as when Emily is pissed. Even Paul.

"Embry, I really care about you, all of you guys. I have talked to Sam; I have noticed that you all are tired. I am worried about you guys. Especially you, Embry," she sighed. I was confused, why was she worried most about me? "Embry," Emily said softly, bringing me back to the present. Emily turned the knob on the stove to turn off the heat over the pan. "You look different, you act different. Everything about you is different, even the way you walk." She paused, letting what she said sink in so she could continue telling me what she thinks is wrong with me.

Even the way I walk? I must be really screwed up if the way I walk is even messed up because of the depressing thoughts I have.

Emily sighed. "Embry, what's wrong? What's on your mind?" Emily asked. "You know you can tell me anything." She patted my hand reassuringly.

I sighed and ran my hand through my now cropped short – almost short enough to be a buzz-cut – hair. I sighed again as I didn't feel my hair through my fingers. That's it. I'm growing out my hair, no matter what my fur looks like when I am a wolf, I'm growing my hair out again.

Emily pulled out the seat across from me, not letting go of my hand. "I don't really know. I'm just…. I don't know!" I let out a puff of air. I can't even say how I feel. I looked into Emily's dark eye. She seemed to be scrutinizing me. I let her.

After a long pause, she spoke in a soft whisper. "You're afraid you won't find her." She said this with such sincerity, I almost cried.

But I just nodded my head.

She paused before she spoke again. "I'll talk to Sam, but that's all I can say." She stood up as I groaned. She eyed me before talking again. "And don't worry." She patted my hand. "You'll find her."

With that, she turned her back on me. I sighed. I hope you're right, Emily.

* * *

After I ate breakfast at Emily's, I went home and slept for the whole day. I was really glad the guys weren't bugging me to go out.

I woke up to hearing banging on the front door. I groaned and got up to answer the door.

I was surprised that Seth was at the door.

He seemed giddy and anxious, hopping from one foot to the other.

I smirked at him and had to bend to lean against the doorpost. "What's up, Seth?" I asked, acting casual. He's probably waiting, very impatiently, I might add, to get back to Rainy _'lover girl.'_

"Cut the crap, Embry," Seth snapped at me.

I fake gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, gasp, Seth said a bad word," Seth said, clearly irritated. My job is done. "Mom told me to get you. We're having a council meeting again."

I groaned. "That's the second one this month." I whined to Seth.

Seth wasn't listening, apparently. He was looking in the direction of the cliffs.

I sighed before I leaned off the doorpost. Without saying a word, I closed the front door and went to my room. I took my only decent pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and put them on. I also took a t-shirt off the floor.

When I opened the door again Seth was gone. I sighed.

I ran to the cliffs and when I got there, I noticed two little kids running around the circle of driftwood for the fire the Sam was trying to build. I also noticed a girl who, by the way she dressed, was obviously gothic. I bet Quil is enjoying the view of her legs. She was wearing a plaid black and white mini skirt and black fishnets that came up to about an inch above her knees and a black shirt with red suspenders. There were wallet chains hanging from her mini skirt. She had on black boots, too, that made her at least an inch taller then her normal height. Her hair, this I really liked, was cut to right below her ears and was black. This you'll love, defiantly, she had bright blue and pink highlights in her hair.

But then she turned around.

I felt my world tilt on its axis and I stumbled till I was face to face with the girl that caused my world to tilt, the girl that also caused my heart to soar. I kind of liked that part.

I smiled at her. She was beautiful. She had big hazel green eyes and full pink lips. One corner of her mouth pulled up into a half smile, and Seth was right, her smile does light up a room. It light up my world.

I hand was being waved in front of my face. I snapped out of my day dream of the beautiful girl standing in front of me and reluctantly looked at the owner of the hand.

Seth looked at me then at Rainy. I took that chance to look back at the angel standing in front of me, the one that was glowing. She looked dazed, still, with the half smile on her face.

Seth snapped his fingers in front of her face and I felt like snapping his hand. Why the hell would he do that?!

That had her attention though, my hands seemed to relax; I stopped shaking.

I saw her turn her head in Seth's direction but she kept her eyes on me, the half smile still intact. The fact that made my smile grew bigger and my heart fly to the sun was that half smile I put on her lips. I suddenly had the very strong urge to hold her and I wanted so bad to see her full smile, not a half, broken smile. I wanted to put together that broken smile of hers.

"_Embry_," Seth seemed to spit my name out. "This is Rainy, Rainy, Embry." He introduced dully.

She stuck her hand soft looking hand out for me to shake. "I'm Rembrandt Anderson. Embry, did you say your name was?" she asked in the softest voice I have ever heard; I also heard a slight Irish accent in her voice. I fell into a daze as I imagined all the conversations we'll have later on, all the times I'll get to hear her beautifully soft voice.

I was brought back to reality by a booming laugh. I looked up only to see the most beautiful pair of hazel green eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard the most beautiful laughter come from the girl with the green eyes. I was hypnotized by the sound. When she stopped laughing, she took a deep breathe and smiled at me. "Embry, right?"

I had to answer; it was the second time she asked. I nodded my head like an idiot. I took her still-out stretched hand and shook it slightly. I was right; her hand was soft.

"Embry Call, Rembrandt," I answered. She smiled again at me.

"Rainy, call me Rainy, everybody does." The accent was more pronounced when she spoke this time.

I nodded and smiled. She was going to let me call her Rainy.

For awhile, we just stood there, me holding her hand in mine and her eyes on mine.

* * *

I don't really understand why or really care, but when Billy told the legends, Rainy, her little sister, Angel, and brother, L.J. were there and heard everything. Rainy is the only one that really understood, Angel is just four years old and L.J. is just a year and a few months old.

I watched Rainy the whole time, judging her reaction. What if she doesn't want to be with a monster? Her face stayed expressionless the whole time, except when Billy finished the legends.

She just stared at the fire in the middle, where Billy had thrown the ashes. I long moment passed before she swiftly turned her head to me. My heart soared. I wanted to say something but I didn't get the chance because she turned to were Seth sat across from her.

"You've imprinted upon Angel, Seth," she stated. Those were the first words she spoke in a long time.

Seth simply nodded and looked down at the sleeping blonde little girl in his lap. I looked back at Rainy, what was she thinking? I wish I knew. She looked expressionless as she watched the fire.

All of a sudden she turned her head to where Sue sat. "What about Zeke, Sue?" I was lost.

Who was Zeke? I don't remember Seth mentioning a Zeke. A boyfriend? Gosh, I hope not. Maybe her brother? No, Seth said she only had a sister, and a baby brother she was over protective of.

"Rembrandt, Zeke is dead." Sue's voice broke into my train of thought.

Oh. Maybe that's why Seth never thought about him. I still wonder who he is.

I watched Rainy as her full pink lip curled into a snarl. "Like hell he is. He said he'd meet me on First Beach tonight. Midnight, to be exact, Sue. My bloody parents couldn't tell the difference between a complete stranger and their own bloody son." I could tell she was angry. And possibly insane. But at least I now know that the Zeke person is Rainy's brother.

I heard Leah scoff, but I kept staring at Rainy. "Remy, just because you weren't at his burial, doesn't mean he isn't six feet under!" Leah was mad. I could tell that much by the end of her rant, she was screaming.

Rainy turned to Leah. She was seething. I looked at her face and saw she looked murderously angry. "Leah," she pronounced every syllable of her name in a deadly calm tone. I was scared, which is kind of weird. "You, Leah Clearwater, were _not _present at Zeke Anderson's funeral or burial for that matter. For all you know, they could have buried a dog and said it was Zeke and my parents would weep for it." She looked furiously at Leah, ready to kill.

Everyone around the fire was silent for a moment. After who knows how long of silence, I heard music, guitar and drums to be exact, and some singing.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Well make them pay for the things that they did.

I heard someone laugh as they heard the song. I think it was Leah – she's been doing a lot of that lately.

Rainy took out a silver cell phone and help it up for Sue to see. The music was coming from it. "Zeke," she said before she flipped open the cell. "Hey," she said.

I blocked out the rest of the conversation, just watched her face while she talking. She was calm now, and as beautiful as ever.

When she was done, she flipped the phone close and looked up a Sue. "Change of plans, Zeke should be here soon." She looked so calm, but slightly smug.

Sue looked confused and a little scared. "I think you need to talk to someone about that Rainy, Zeke's been dead for…." Sue paused and looked like she was calculating.

"10 years, Sue. Nearly 10 years." Rainy looked emotionless as she stared at the burning fire.

No one said anything. I just stared at the light source that was sitting next to me.

After about fifteen minutes, I heard a deep male voice boom from behind me, where the cars were parked. "REMY!" the voice bellowed.

Rainy looked down, at the startled child in her arms. She tried to soothe the startled toddler.

I watched in horror as a tanned muscular hand went in front of Rainy's beautiful eyes. I was about to reach out and slap away the hand – and possibly ripe a throat out – but I heard the most musical sound ever. I looked down at Rainy. She was laughing.

"ZEKE!" she screamed. I looked up. A tall tanned – obviously from the tribe – muscular man stood, holding his sides form laughing so hard.

The next thing I knew, Rainy had jumped up and tried to wrap her arms around the man, but he was too tall, maybe as tall as me. She laughed as the man swung her around in a circle.

I stood up. My hands were shaking. I was ticked off, to say the least. But the thing that gets to me is I didn't have a reason to be angry. Or jealous. I can remember the time Jake was jealous of that bloodsucker. I feel just as mad – madder even.

I started shaking even more when I saw the guy bend down to kiss Rainy's cheek. I couldn't take it anymore, I felt myself morphing. I ran to the edge of the trees and landed on all fours.

I couldn't believe myself; this is the second time I've done this. And why? For some girl that lights up my dark world. She… could have been a serial killer and I would have loved her still, loved her more then any other person can love. I'd love her, protect her with my life. I'd give her anything she wants, anything. And if she doesn't want me, I'll leave.

God, my chest hurt. Aching pain and I could tell you it wasn't from morphing.

If this was love, boy was I in for a hell of a life.


	3. AN

So so sorry for the long wait, I got grounded again

So so sorry for the long wait, I got grounded again. I'm so sorry, I wont be able to update till school starts up again and that's on occasion. Sorry, summer is a busy season. Sorry again. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
